20 years down the road and back again
by ThekidVince
Summary: Ok... I really need to check as I tittle things. I feel like hanging myself. no not really But I feel like a lame not rememberig what I titled it. I didn't even have a bad day today.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is my idea, 20 years have passed and all of the original TDI members are 35 or 35 years of age doing the adult thing. But this summer all the campers were invited back to do a 20 year celebration of the show to bring back where it has grown from that. The prize as well is bigger than any they have ever had before, 10 million dollars. But here is what everyone will no and doesn't know, the original cast will have to take on 22 new and young members in a team face off. Whoever can remain of each team and wins the final challenge will get a share of the 20 million equal to that prize. Here are some of the catch's that you may now know about…

One couple that was in TDI as a pair **WILL** not be. I will leave that up for you to guess. (They may… get back together.)

Two people who made it somewhat far, will couple, but it will be someone you would not expect. (at least I have not seen a couple for these two.) Why do I do this, well I'm giving you an opposites attract kind of thing/ You may hate it, may not, but that's not what I'm here for. I bring you two people who I think can force the other to get out of their own ways. That is why I couple these to together. (Note: Also will be very main characters to the story)

New couples with the group will come to be. NOT ALL STRAIGHT COUPLES. So both sides will get an strange change to them. (one gay, one lesbian.)

The last twist to it all is, YOU will get to pick the 22 other campers who get on the other team. Note this will kind of be the team you are suppose to boo sort of. You will understand more as I write it.

No as for the new campers, I ask that when you make a suggestion that you make a boy and girl choice. Why, because I know many of you will make girl choices, while that is fair, I want to make it 11 guy and 11 girls for each team. That will be why I ask you this.

Note: Chris and Chief will both be on the show at the positions they were in in season 1.

Copy and paste twice

Name:

Age: (14-17)

Race: (Are they all going to be white lol just a joke XD)

Gender: (If the name can go both ways)

Stereotype:

Personality: (Is everyone going to be super nice?)

Body type: (Come on people, not all teens are good looking and have style)

Height:

Weight: (About)

Eye color:

Likes:

Hates:

One thing about that that should separate from the rest: (not needed, but gives them a strong case to last in the fic.)

Fears: (Being creative gives me more to work with.)

What about the opposite/same gender do they like:

Last thing I want people like you to decide, do you want the follow more. (Vote for no more than 3) I will lean more that way.

Romance:

Action:

Comedy:

Drama:

Fights:

Competing:

Sex:

If there is another place it here: ____

If you read great and The way it looks I will get to work.


	2. Let's try this one more time

Ok here is just a short not on who (If I do this story) Will definitely be in at this point. If your character is not on the list, know that they are not thought about as a definite no, but these characters I do have are interesting. Also, please refer back to chapter one as I don't have a lot of time to write and finish this for the info needed to put your character on TDI 20 years later. Also, I myself will add 2 characters to this, one for one reason, and one for another. Without further waiting, these characters are in

1- Oralee "Marie" Goldstien

2- Omar "The Big O" Frego

3- Serendipity Vega

4- Hassan Araya

5- Kenny Yancy (Last name added plus size alter so he won't die. I already talked to the guy)

6- Ratt Anderson (Don't know how he can be that strong at 133 but ok haha!)

7- Walter Svets

8- Sol Lena

9 Ryan Morte

10 Vinson Wills (Male)

Age as of May 30, 2008 (between 15 and 17): 15Gender: MalePhysique (fat, thin, tall, short, muscular, well-endowed, etc.): 5'11" 215 MuscularHair (style, color, etc.): Even fadeEyes (color, glasses, etc.): Brown eyes and small thin glassesSkin (callouses, scars, color, ect.): Milk chocolate brown, small lump on forehead due to a childhood baseball accident (with a golf ball)Clothing/jewelry/piercings/etc.: Blue Jean shorts and A blue shirt with a Dragon wrap around a skull with flames in it's : Vinson has no social life. In fact, this will be the first time he is this far away from home in maybe, last summer. Vinson spends most of his time reading, playing video games and lifting weights. He observes people from a far without talking. He isn't rude to not speak to someone when spoken to, but he may not say the right thing, as it makes him obvious he doesn't talk to many people. When that happens, often times he will withdrawal from the group. Since when he was little he was overweight and picked on, he still has scars from that part of his (if any): Oddball loserFears: People (to a degree) in general. Other than that there isn't many things Vinson won't do, other than roller coasters. That involves a bad dream where it stops right at the loop and he is up side down and he falls off, he won't even get on the kiddy (yes/no): Don't care enough, I will let you decide. With what kind of person (as likely to be followed as not): If it does happen, he would need a girl who could get him out of his shell as best as she (if any): Video games reading, the weight room, Track, Football, Basketball, reading, Break dancing, Beat boxing and anything to do with a R&B or Hip hop beat. But he hates songs that demean women. Can't stand it. He took boxing as to defend himself from bullies at a young (if any): Really, really loud people. Normally he will just avoid them at all costs unless he really can't do (if any): He pretty much mastered all types of Dancing you can think of. And in the sports world, Vinson is known as an athletic Beast. Mean he could dominate anyway he sees fit. He could dunk at 12, He bench pressed 200 before anyone on his football team /history/random things: He was bullied and pick on and no kid took the time to get to know him as he was overweight and slow as a kid. When summer ended and he was off the be in the 6th grade, he decided to change that and hit the weight room, and run a little everyday. Now doing those things were like clockwork. It was those results that his family said, take your anger at people out in sports. Hence, that's why he boxed when he was little, and that's why now he is a running back. He has a sister and a half sister he never met on his dads side. And ever since he saw season 1 of TDI, he wanted to meet DJ and Heather. Why you might ask, Well DJ is a role model to him that big guys can be gentle people. And Heather, because no matter how mean of a person she was, she didn't bug him as much as it did most people. Vinson always feels the need to clean and he thinks it can help him stay around, if he cleans the toilets everyday. After all after the first time, it won't be so hard. That's just one of he plans for the games. If he can't talk too much, he can at least clean. He will bring his own things, if he feels Chris and Chef won't have themMedical Conditions (if any): He has Asthma and is allergic to shellfish. That's it. Other: Just that Vinson wants to try to have a good summer, for once in his life. Have someone like him for him for a change as a friend, or more

11 Taylor Jackson (Female)

Age: (14-17) 14

Race: (Are they all going to be white lol just a joke XD) White

Stereotype: Just an ordinary girl

Personality: (Is everyone going to be super nice?) She enjoys life to the full and tries to let nothing get her down. She likes to compete in anything, though she doesn't know her talents yet.

Body type: (Come on people, not all teens are good looking and have style) A bit overweight

Height: 5'5"

Weight: (About) 155

Eye color: Blue

Likes: People with a sense of humor and a competing spirit like she has.

Hates: Lazy people. People who don't seem like trying.

One thing about that that should separate from the rest: (not needed, but gives them a strong case to last in the fic.) Even though she doesn't know what she can do, she has a great sense of balance, something that she doesn't know about.

Fears: (Being creative gives me more to work with.) Losing, never finding out her greatness.

What about the opposite/same gender do they like: She wants a guy who is not afraid to play against her and beat her. She can take losing if she knows the guy is cute.

12- Mark Garrison

And the team of Chris and Chef have their names down. And while w did put some campers on the waiting list, we still have ten spots open for the best campers we can find, so, do you think you are ready to Step up? Think you can beat the original campers and dominate Total drama island for a share of Ten million dollars? Bring me your campers and show me what you got!


End file.
